Marvel Blue Nation
Tens of thousands of miles west of Divine Rune City, there was a vast and limitless ocean. Above this ocean were countless islands. Some islands were several thousand miles large, and some had more surface area than a giant planet. Among these many islands, there was a large island with a 10,000 mile radius. This island was called Blue God Island. This island was hot and humid, lit up with sunlight. Most of it was vast tracts of lush forests. And surrounded by these lush forests, there was a tropical nation filled with greenery. This nation was called Marvel Blue Nation and its capital was Marvel Blue City. Marvel Blue Nation was no mortal country. This was because this area produced a type of resource called blue snow gold. Moreover, these verdant forests were also filled with ancient vicious beasts and all sorts of heavenly materials. Thus, although Marvel Blue Nation was situated in a vast ocean, most of the citizens were martial artists and it wasn’t strange to see amazing top masters here. Although its quality and quantity of martial artists couldn’t compare to Divine Rune City, Marvel Blue City was still outstanding when compared to many major cities of the Divine Realm. The entire Marvel Blue Nation could be called a peak World King Holy Land. Even though Marvel Blue Nation was considered a Great World King Holy Land, they only had three or four World Kings within their lands. This number of World Kings was already extremely good. In the past, within the Divine Realm, there were some Great World King Holy Lands like the True Martial Holy Lands who only had a single World King leading their sect. 50,000 years ago, the Verdant Feather Holy Lands had also been a Great World King Holy Land but their Holy Land only had two World Kings, one of them Tian Mingzi and the other one the old Verdant Feather World King. If they had more World Kings then the Verdant Feather Holy Lands wouldn’t have suffered such a miserable fate after Tian Mingzi’s betrayal so many years ago. Mu Linyue was well aware of the World Kings in the Marvel Blue Nation. Besides the old Emperor who was a Great World King, there were three other World Kings. The first was the Imperial Scholar. He was not only a World King but also a sixth-grade divine runic master. Within the Marvel Blue Nation he was a highly respected and noble character! The second was the Grand Marshal of the Marvel Blue Nation, the commander of the military forces. He had been bestowed the title of grand duke and was highly beloved by the people. The third was Eunuch Wei, the highest chief court eunuch of the entire imperial palace and also the most trusted subordinate of the Marvel Blue Emperor. He was someone that had cultivated the Sunflower Melody to the eighth level! Although he was a court eunuch, the truth was that he had a status equal to the Imperial Scholar. Of these three people, the Imperial Scholar and Grand Marshal were unable to interfere in the struggle for the throne due to the laws and customs of the nation. As for Chief Eunuch Wei, he was only loyal to the Marvel Blue Emperor and also maintained neutrality in the struggle for succession. Even though Marvel Snow and Marvel Shen had done everything in their power to try to win over Eunuch Wei, even delivering to him all sorts of heavenly materials, Eunuch Wei had refused all offers and had returned all gifts.Category:Asura Road Category:Marvel Sea